Regresa antes del ocaso
by Maha.Khali
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tan sólo tuvieras seis meses para reparar los errores de toda una vida?
1. Chapter 1

_Blanco_.

Esa fue lo primero que pasó por mi mente al despertarme de mi ¿sueño? Sólo supongo, porque en realidad, no lo sé. Después de todo...no podría saberlo, o al menos, eso le habían dicho a mamá en la última visita.

Dada mi condición, no sería capaz de distinguirlo, por eso estoy aquí. Sería lógico, ya que no hay otra explicación de por qué me encuentro donde estoy.

Permanecí unos segundos inmóvil, contemplando el cielorraso y pensando en lo que consideraba mi vida.

¿Gracioso, no? Me habían prohibido hacerlo, ya que según los informes del doctor, todo lo que sale de mi boca es la enfermedad hablando. O eso dicen.

Vida, eso es justamente lo que hay más allá de este infierno entre cuatro paredes.

Es lo que hay más allá de este cuerpo, fuera de los confines de esta catástrofe a la que llaman mente.

La razón es el precipicio de un acantilado frágil y letal. Mantente dentro de los límites. Jugar en el borde es muy peligroso. Y cuando caes, no hay como volver.

Irónicamente, son los recuerdos que no me dejan en paz, los momentos inolvidables, la felicidad y el dolor, y todo aquello que ocurrió antes de que cayera.

Flexioné los dedos de una de mis manos, aquella que se resbalaba por el borde de la cama, tocando el piso.

Frío, todo allí era frío.

Me incorporé en la cama, dejando caer las sábanas a mi regazo.

Volví a flexionar los dedos, haciendo la sangre circular nuevamente. Junté las manos por sobre las sábanas y observé mis brazos, tan blancos como el resto de las cosas que habitaban el infierno. Lo suficiente para que las marcas que había dejado en mí parecían resurgir.

Rojo, el color más hermoso en el universo.

Aunque, él hubiera diferido.

Sonreí tocando las numerosas marcas horizontales y verticales que recorrían mis brazos. Él me hubiera corregido, claro. Después de todo, nunca acordábamos en nada.

El rojo es para tarados y señales de alto, solía decir. Esbocé una sonrisa al rememorar vividamente sus palabras. Cerré los ojos. Respiré profundo y me refugié en la calidez del momento. Eran contadas las veces que lograba sentirme de aquella manera sin...

Un terrible escalofrío bajó por mi espalda.

Finalmente, estaba frente a mí, vestido con su típico atuendo - chaqueta negra, jeans celestes y esa asquerosa remera naranja que él creía tan a la moda. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja esa sonrisa única y cegadora que sólo el podía lograr. Y sus ojos...oh dios, sus ojos. Celestes como el mar, como el más inmaculado de los cielos.

Había regresado. Un sentimiento de felicidad se apoderó de mí, no supe que hacer. Si arrojarme en sus brazos y besarlo por tres días seguidos o darle una trompada, arrojarme a sus brazos y finalmente, besarlo.

Aún debatiéndome entre ambas opciones, extendí la mano. Tímidamente, la llevé hacia su mejilla.

¿Seguiría tan suave y cálida después de tantos años? Cerré los ojos, concentrando todos mis sentidos en aquel contacto tan anhelado.

Frío.

Lo sentí cuando mi mano hizo contacto con su mejilla. Me inundó el pánico. Con la respiración temblorosa y un nudo en la garganta, abrí los ojos.

Sólo había oscuridad. No había rastro de él, ni de su sonrisa cegadora ni de sus ojos de océano infinitos. No había nada.

Inconscientemente, me deslicé hacia al piso y mi mirada se clavó en un punto perdido en los azulejos blancos que tenía la habitación.

Respiré con dificultad, tratando de acallar lo inevitable. Pronto comencé reírme de la futilidad de ese intento.

Finalmente había perdido la batalla y las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de mis ojos a borbotones.

Ríos salados.

Me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos.

Oscuro, frío, paria.

Cerré los ojos, creí que lo peor había pasado ya. Me limpié las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos y levanté la cabeza.

- Monstruo.- susurró entre risas frente a mí aquel dios dorado con ojos de mar para luego desaparecer entre las sombras.

Sudor frío, repentinos temblores y pánico. En ese momento, el botón parecía una buena idea.

_Click._

Veinte minutos después, me encontré de nuevo en mi cama. Esta vez con dos personas de la guardia nocturna presentes. Me observaban y me compadecían, o al menos eso expresaban sus ojos.

Las pastillas que me habían suministrado al llegar estaban haciendo efecto.

Después de todo, había despertado a más de la mitad del asilo con aquellos gritos desgarradores.

Algo adormecido, mi mente se iba apagando de a poco. De pronto, todo se cubrió de una neblina.

Dirigí una última mirada a mi alrededor y a los pies de mi cama, vi a aquel dios dorado con ojos de mar. Me miraba sonriente e impasivo.

- Descansa ahora.- susurró, su sonrisa ensanchándose aún más.

Sonreí y me acurruqué entre las sábanas. Y con un último suspiro, me entregué al sueño.

Al final, nunca lo habían comprendido. Ellos visten de blanco, igual que el resto del infierno.

Después de todo...ellos lo llaman locura.

¿Para mí? Se llama amor.


	2. Chapter 2

El frío del invierno desaparecía lentamente, los árboles volvían a su color verde y los brotes de la primavera empezaban a hacerse notar.

Konoha era un pequeño paraíso, una suerte de refugio para lo agobiante que resultó la estadía en la "Gran Ciudad".

Miré a través de los cristales oscuros de los anteojos de sol, la luz del semáforo parpadeaba en rojo. Pasé la mano por mi cabello, alborotándolo un poco. Era una manía que había adquirido cada vez que me ponía nervioso.

_¿Pasa algo? -preguntó desde donde estaba sentado, mirándolo falsamente sorprendido. Lo conocía, y sabía que no buscaba una respuesta, sino una reacción._

_No me gusta que hagas eso. – reprendió firmemente._

_¿Qué cosa? – volvió a preguntar, desafiante. Sus ojos eran hipnóticos, y cambiaban de color según como diera la luz. Su cabello azabache estaba revuelto y su piel aún más pálida bajo la luna._

_Eso. – tomó el cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos y se lo quitó.- Odio ver cómo te diriges voluntariamente hacia la muerte, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras…_

_Eternamente el héroe, ¿no? Tus discursos no funcionan conmigo, Uzumaki. No intentes apelar a la psicología, el papel de terapeuta no va contigo. – comentó con una sonrisa socarrona, levantándose del suelo._

_No es la solución, lo sabes, no… -una mano cubrió su boca y se encontró frente a frente, y el olor a nicotina invadió la minúscula distancia que existía entre los dos._

_¿Nunca te han dicho que hablas demasiado?_

Juré que dejaría de fumar cuando tuviera hijos y como hombre de palabra, cumplí al pie de la letra lo dicho. Pero los malos hábitos son bastardos difíciles de abandonar.

Los últimos dos años de matrimonio habían sido un completo desastre, hasta podría decirse que el divorcio fue una de las pocas cosas que pude consensuar con Sakura en doce años como pareja.

Un bocinazo avisó que la luz había cambiado y asentí a modo de disculpas. Había cargado la dirección en el GPS, por mero gusto. Conocía el camino de memoria, a pesar del tiempo había cosas que no cambiaban.

Detuve la marcha frente al inmaculado chalet blanco.

¿Qué es lo que realmente buscaba volviendo a ese lugar?

¿Redención? ¿Compasión y tranquilidad?

Bajé del auto en el momento que la puerta de la casa se abría de par en par.

El vestido lila que vestía se ajustaba perfectamente a las curvas que conservaba a pesar de haber sido madre, su largo pelo negro cayendo como un manto sobre sus hombros. Se acercó lentamente, una mezcla entre ansiedad y emoción se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Hinata?

La muchacha sonrió levemente y sus ojos se iluminaron al mismo tiempo.

- Siempre es bueno volver a verte, Naruto-kun.

Sin perder en ningún momento su sonrisa, Hinata dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa, dejandome una invitación. La muchacha seguía siendo tímida e introvertida.

Por favor, siéntete como en tu casa.- dijo mirándolo por encima de su hombro- Así que dime… ¿lo de siempre?

Por dios, mujer, ¿puedes al menos dejarme pensar lo que voy decir? - bromeé.

Hinata volteó luego de unos minutos con dos tazas de café en mano.

- Me consientes demasiado, Hina. – reí.

Hinata esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y bajó la vista. Dirigí la mirada a la ventana que daba hacia el patio

_Sostuvo mi cara entre sus manos, me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. La situación nos superó, íbamos contrarreloj. Contra todo, solos. Su mente estaba tan nublada como la mía, y su voz lo delataba. Aún así, lo repetía como un mantra.  
_

_No soporto verte triste._

- Sakura me comentó ayer que llamaste la semana pasada y vine lo más rápido que pude, lo siento.

- Pensaba encontrarte, no sabía que ustedes…- titubeó mi compañía.

- ¿El divorcio?

- Perdón, no lo sabía, yo…- exclamó apresuradamente.

- No hay problema, Hina, en serio. – la apacigué y respiró algo más tranquila.

- ¿Por qué? – cuestioné sin mirarla.

- Necesitaba hablar contigo, sólo eso. – Un silencio se extendió entre nosotros, el ruido de la cuchara contra la porcelana haciendo eco en el ambiente.

Finalmente, Hinata retomó la conversación.

- Es Sasuke. – Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Aquellos ojos níveos penetraban lo más profundo del alma y eso me incomodaba. No pude esconder la mezcla de ansiedad y nerviosismo cuando escuché su nombre.

- ¿Qué hay con él? – fingí indiferencia.

_No puedes esconder nada, tus ojos son un espejo de lo que hay en tu mente, ¿A quién pretendes engañar?_

Hinata desapareció en el comedor, y apareció con un sobre gigante con una etiqueta en una de las esquinas: Uchiha, Sasuke.

Sumido en la ansiedad, desparramé el contenido sobre la mesa. Estudios médicos, análisis de sangre, informes de distintos especialistas, historia clínica; todas pertenecientes a la misma persona.

Comencé a leerlos, tratando de seguir la cronología.

Doce. Diez. Ocho. Dos. Uno.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, la garganta hecha un nudo. No podía ser cierto.

- Poco después que te fuiste, Mikoto observó los cambios. Fue ingresado por primera vez al año, el psiquiatra dijo que los antecedentes familiares eran de suma importancia para entender el desencadenante.

**_Itachi._**

- La medicación recetada junto a la terapia fueron en principio exitosas. La mejoría fue notable, y era el mismo muchacho de siempre. Entablamos una buena amistad enseguida, fuimos a la universidad juntos. Nos graduamos y decidimos casarnos. – comentó, tragando saliva. – Cumplimos con lo que nuestras familias querían.

- No es lo mismo que ustedes deseaban.

- Yo lo quise, Naruto, y con eso basta. No eres quien para juzgar mis acciones. – eran palabras cargadas de frialdad.

La miré asombrado. El tiempo se había encargado de endurecer su corazón.

- Los años pasaron, todo parecía mejorar, ¿sabes? Por un momento creí que me amaba.- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Fui tan ingenua, Naruto, tan estúpida como para creer que todo iba a estar bien.

Hizo una pausa.

- Los estudios de rutina se repiten cada seis meses. Hace dos años detectaron una anomalía en uno de los resultados, dijeron que no era algo significativo. Un error enorme, dos meses después, estaba postrado, sentía cansancio, jaquecas constantes. El día que sugirieron admitirlo de nuevo…pensé que iba a morir. Me besó, prometió todo lo posible en el Universo, mi hijo vio en su padre un héroe, Naruto. – rió amargamente. Me había dado la espalda, estaba totalmente destrozada.

- ¿Sabes que es lo más triste a todo esto? Aprendí a aceptar todas y cada una de sus mentiras, al punto de no molestarme. Nunca pensé que caería tan bajo…

Me levanté de la silla y la tomé por los hombros. Mis nervios habían llegado a su límite, necesitaba una respuesta urgente.

- Hinata, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto? – pregunté molesto.

- Sasuke no saldrá de ese lugar, Naruto.

- No hables patrañas, Hinata, entiendo el resentimiento pero no es momento…

- Evidentemente no entiendes nada.

- Si no entiendo nada, dímelo más claro. – levanté la voz, hastiado.

- Sasuke está enfermo, Naruto, ¿lo quieres más simple?- La tristeza y el rencor lo carcomieron desde el interior, no hay vuelta atrás. Los médicos dijeron que no llegará al año.

- Hinata, yo no…

- Está muriendo, Naruto, ¿qué más hay por decir? – sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho, me faltaba el aire. Las lágrimas cayeron dejando surcos calientes a su paso, la mente en blanco.

No existen palabras que describieran el torbellino de sentimientos que recorrían mi ser. Opté por el silencio, amargo y melancólico.

_¿Por qué la cara? – preguntó con sorna. Me reí y empiné la botella casi vacía. _

_Si te lo digo, no te importaría – contesté._

_Pues ya abriste la boca, es imposible pararte.- respondió con una mueca ladina._

_Si pudieras tener sólo una cosa en el Universo, lo que fuera, ¿que pedirías? - cuestioné sin mirarlo._

_Tiempo._


End file.
